


Back To Hogwarts - For Good

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts, just not in the way he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, the magical world was slowly getting on with lives that were now safer, safer than it’s ever been. Since the fall of Voldemort, everyone finally realised how tense they had all been, so there had been a lot of celebrations going on, even with people that were mourning lost loved ones. They still celebrated that the worst dark wizard in history was finally defeated and they didn’t have to fear someone else they loved would die. 

Shop owners that had their shops either destroyed or damaged by death eaters were slowly getting them repaired ready to open again, but people from all over kept turning up to help wherever they could. 

Mr. Ollivander who was still recovering from his ordeal at the hands of Voldemort also had people turning up every day because they knew just like Garrick Ollivander knew that there were a lot of people out there that had their wands taken, but there were also all the eleven year olds that would need their first wands. So as people helped clean his shop and repair shelves, Garrick would check through wands to find out which could be kept, repaired or needed destroying. One of the first things he did was make three new wands for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for their assistance in rescuing him. 

When Harry read the letter, he turned up to speak with Mr. Ollivander and showed him how he repaired his wand using the elder wand, then explained that the wand was going to be hidden away where no one would ever find it again. Harry had seen an expectant look on the old wand maker so Harry allowed him to inspect the wand since this man dedicated his life to wand making and wand lore, Harry thought he deserved it. But he had explained to the old wand maker that he was getting rid of such a sort after and dangerous wand, the last thing Harry wanted was more fighting or anymore danger.

Just like with the shops, people turned up to help with Hogwarts. As everyone in that country went there to learn, they wanted to help bring the old castle back. During this time, Harry stayed at Hogwarts, much to Mrs. Weasley’s and Ginny’s displeasure. He explained he wanted some time to himself, but he also wanted to help repair Hogwarts. 

Hermione had explained to the Weasley’s that Harry called Hogwarts his first real home and that is how he still thought of it. One thing Harry didn’t tell Mrs. Weasley was that he just couldn’t be treated as a kid anymore or be restricted like he used to be. He didn’t need to stay in hiding or under guard, so he was going to stay at Hogwarts then buy his own home. He found he liked a drink or two of a night, he would head down to Hogsmeade to the Hogs Head, have a drink while he spoke with Aberforth. Even though his small pup still didn’t get many customers, the ones that did drop in there were a lot better than the last lot, which was mainly anyone into dark magic.

Ginny was upset because they had finally talked everything out and they decided to date again but Harry wanted to take it slow, he told her that they would see each other just not all the time and not every day. Harry made sure he only saw her once or twice a week. With everything he had gone through and how long it had been since they dated before, he wasn’t sure how he felt anymore, that’s why he wanted to take his time.

Some days Harry spent with Teddy, getting to know his godson, so Ginny had to get used to seeing Harry just occasionally which didn’t sit well with her one bit. So after a very heated argument Ginny realised that Harry was stubborn, that nothing would change his mind, so she’d just have to put up with it. If she pushed him too hard she knew he would just say forget it and go, so she tried not to show how upset she was.

The day that Voldemort fell, Severus Snape had been found barely alive in the shrieking shake, but Harry never found that out until two weeks later. Harry explained to McGonagall and Kingsley about Snape’s role and how he was truly on Dumbledore’s side. Harry did this so he could have Severus’s name cleared, Minerva explained how he was healing and decided to wait before allowing that piece of news out. 

Horace Slughorn stayed to help repair the castle but he did tell Minerva that he was going back into retirement and hoped she found someone suitable to take up the post of potions master. Minerva had spoken with Kingsley about that, but she also spoke to Harry and wanted his opinion on whether they should offer that job to Severus Snape. Since Severus had proven to be on their side, Kingsley agreed, Harry thought he should be given his old job back even if he wasn’t sure how he felt about Snape, not now he knew how he had felt about his mother. 

Harry had thought about going to speak with Snape, and even though he knew he should, he hadn’t. He wanted to think some more about what he had learned about Snape before approaching him. He knew he wanted to thank him because without that memory Harry knew Voldemort would still be there because Harry would never have known that he was the one that kept him here and kept him alive. That was another reason Harry wanted time to himself, he wasn’t sure how to cope with that, knowing he’d lived all his life with a part of Voldemort inside him, the man that had murdered his parents.

During the first few months a lot of funerals were held, Harry seemed to feel compelled to attend everyone, but he wasn’t the only one. A lot of people who had buried one of their own, turned up at the other funerals as well. People that didn’t lose anyone also turned up because they wanted to pay their respects to the people that helped ensure their freedom.

On the days that Harry visited the Burrow, everyone realised that Harry was a bit different than he used to be. He had always been a very quiet boy now as a young man he would only say what he needed and no more. They would see him sitting alone a lot and no matter what Ginny would say or do, Harry would give her a smile, but still never said a lot. They all worked out that Harry needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened, not just during the battle and the death of the man that had killed his parents and had tried to kill him so many times, but also he was trying to come to terms with everything, especially losing Sirius. 

Harry never had a chance to grieve for the man that had come to mean so much to him, a father figure in a way. Even though Molly Weasley thought Sirius wasn’t a very good influence on Harry, she did know that Harry cared for him deeply and his death was still affecting Harry. 

But now that everything was over, the war finished, Harry was feeling the effects of yet another loss. They also realised that Harry lost Remus, the last connection he had to his parents, so now he had no one left that could tell him things about them, things that no one else would know, so the death of Remus was also causing Harry a lot of heartache. But everyone believed he would just need time, just like the Weasley’s would need time to cope with the loss of Fred. 

Like with everyone that lost someone, they would always feel that loss, they would grieve for a long time but eventually they’ll learn to live with their loss, learn to live with the fact that one of their own was no longer with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was sitting in his room at Hogwarts, one of the old unused staff quarters that remained intact. He was thinking about what he wanted to do now that the war was over and he could finally have a normal life. He’d been doing a lot of thinking about that, usually when he was working on repairing Gryffindor tower. 

Sometimes friends that turned up to help would talk to Harry, but they realised he seemed to be lost in his thoughts a lot. So most of the time they would stand together, casting their spells but they never spoke, they were content to just help do what was needed.

Harry heard a knock on the door, he opened it, ‘Professor, Kingsley, come in.’

Minerva and Kingsley stepped into the room and sat down, ‘We need to speak with you about something Harry,’ Kingsley said as Harry took a seat opposite them.

‘Oh, okay, what about?’

‘When Hogwarts reopens, the school will have more students than before, even with half the older Slytherin’s either dead or locked up. So we’ve been in meetings working out how to organise so many. Even though the students who were here only did half their year, we are allowing them to go up to their next year, so people like Ginny Weasley will start in seventh year, she will just need to do a lot more work than would be normal. 

‘The returning students like Neville will now be in eighth year, those that wish to return that is, I know a lot that do, they wish to get their N.E.W.T.s. People like you, Hermione and Ron, well, you three used spells and charms more advanced that what is taught in seventh year, so we have decided that unless you wish to return as a student, you could be given your N.E.W.T.s now. It will be a basic pass that’s why we know there will be some that would like to return to sit their tests,’ Minerva explained.

‘Well, I know Hermione will feel better to be able to sit and do her tests, I don’t think she will believe she passed unless she put the work in, but I can’t be positive about that. I think she would like to try for all O’s as well, which she would get. I know some who might be like me feel too old to consider themselves students anymore. With Ron, I know he still wants to be an auror, but I also know he wants to help George for a while, so I don’t know if he will want to return. As for me, well, I do feel too old to be a student anymore and even though I used to want to be an auror, now all this is over, fighting is the last thing I want to do.’

‘Yes, Minerva and I have spoken about you quite a lot in this regards Harry. I knew that with your life, being an auror would have been the right choice and knowing you as I do, you probably would have thought you’d be using your auror skills to fight Voldemort and his death eaters.’

Harry gave a small smile, ‘You’re right, I did think about that, learn to become an auror and that hopefully would have helped me fight them. The last couple of months I’ve done a lot of thinking, that’s why I know I couldn’t have that life, a life of fighting all the time. It’s not the danger, I’m used to that, I’m just so tired of it, tired of fighting.’

‘Yes, so there is something we wish to discuss with you. First is your experience, second and please don’t take offence of this, but you are the hero that took down Voldemort, again your experience comes into this. You faced him, what, five times, escaped him, you were never scared during those time. You also faced and escaped some of his worst death eaters at the age of fifteen.   
Do you know as an auror I never went up against his worst, not until that night in the department of mysteries. You should realise that most of the worst were locked up from the time you’re parents were killed. Right now you are respected and even though you don’t like the idea of being thought of as a hero, you are.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I know, and I don’t like it, but I am getting used to the looks, everyone staring, shaking my hand. I still hate being asked for autographs and pictures, but having strange woman and men come up and kiss me, that is something I don’t like. I realise they are just saying thank you and I get it, doesn’t mean I have to like it.’

‘Yes, I’ve seen a lot of pictures of you being snogged,’ Kingsley smirked making Harry chuckle even Minerva gave a small laugh, ‘So with all that, your experience, who you are and how people think of you today, the respect they have for you, we wish to speak with you about a job that we both believe you would excel in. Now we’ll ask first, give you time to go over everything that is involved and naturally, Minerva is willing to give you any advice you might want or need, as much or little as you wish. You might not realise that with this job comes responsibility, but there is certain aspects of this job that you might not realise that is attached to this position.’

‘Um, okay,’ Harry’s brow furrowed, ‘So what is this job?’

‘I would like you become the new defence against the dark arts teacher,’ Minerva said simply.

Harry’s mouth fell open as he stared at the two people sitting opposite him. He swallowed, tried to speak, swallowed again then sat back and just gaped.

Kingsley and Minerva chuckled, ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen Harry so shocked before, or speechless,’ Kingsley smirked.

‘Bloody hell,’ Harry blurted out, ‘You’re winding me up, aren’t you, I’m only eighteen years old for merlins sake.’

‘We are very serious Harry, but just listen. First your experience, you know what you need to teach, you have already taught the DA. Yes, that was a lot different to a normal structured class, but you still have that experience. You are known as the man that took down the world’s worst dark wizard. Now of course we know the whole truth about that, and yes, a lot came down to luck and chance, but you still did it. So people look upon you as Albus used to have people look upon him, with respect, with admiration, and in some cases, with awe, someone to look up to, they see someone that can inspire them. 

‘Having you as a teacher, students, especially younger students will see their hero, the young man that has faced danger and death his whole life but has come through all that as a caring and kind person. Another thing, the returning Slytherin’s might think twice about causing trouble with you here, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world is now one of their teachers. There is a lot to think about Harry, not just about doing the job, but what it involved, everything that it involves. Like you would of course live here, like all the staff do, except during the holidays at the end of the school year,’ Minerva placed a thick folder that was stacked with parchment on the small table.   
‘Everything that is involved in becoming a teacher of Hogwarts is outlined in there. All we ask is that you think about our offer, read that through carefully before you decide. So now I think we should leave you to do just that,’ Minerva and Kingsley could see Harry was still shocked, so the left him alone and just hoped he took them up on their offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry didn’t know how long he sat there staring at the documents on the table, but he knew it was a while. He had no idea what to think or do and usually when he had something serious to consider he would talk it over with Hermione and Ron, but they were in Australia, so he had to work this out for himself. 

Harry stared at the document, he kept thinking about what he’d been told as he got up and made himself a cup of tea. He needed time to think about this, a teacher, the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Harry was completely stunned, he was blown away and had no idea what to do.

He sat back on the sofa, sipped his tea as he stared at the document. He knew of course about living here, all the teachers did. He also knew that during that break at the end of the school year that some of the teachers would leave Hogwarts and either go on holidays themselves just like the students or they would return to their homes. But as Harry sat there thinking, he realised that all the staff were single, none had partners nor were they married. 

Marriage was one thing Harry didn’t want, he’d known that for a while. But another thing that Harry thought about was the future, kids, he wasn’t even sure he wanted kids. He had seen firsthand the dangers out there and even though Voldemort was dead, he knew like a lot of others knew there would always be someone to take his place. 

Dumbledore had defeated Grindlewald just to be replaced by Voldemort and as far as Harry knew, there might be someone out there right now trying to gather supporters so they could run their world as they wanted and not for the people. So to Harry, bringing kids into the world wasn’t something he wanted, but he knew that could change as he got older, he was only eighteen after all, too young to think about that. 

Harry was used to not having a family, yes it was a lonely thinking about that, but he did have his friends and always would. Then he started thinking about how his friends would react if he ended up one of their teachers. He was dating Ginny right now, he could be her teacher, how would that work. Even though he knew their relationship wasn’t going anywhere and he had tried to tell Ginny this, she wanted to be with him. But if he took the job, then he wasn’t sure how that would work and maybe it will make Ginny realise that they wouldn’t have a future together. 

All this kept going through Harry’s mind but he still hadn’t picked up the document. He finished his tea, got up and rinsed his cup and saw the sun streaming through the windows. He picked up the folder and headed outside, he sat in his usual spot near the black lake, it was secluded so it gave him some privacy while he read. 

Harry blew out a huge breath then finally turned to the first page and started to read about what would be involved if he accepted this position, this position as the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts.

Minerva and Kingsley had seen Harry pass the great hall and they noticed he had the folder in his hand. They both smiled and nodded knowing that Harry was going to consider the position which gave them hope that he would accept the job. They both believed once Harry got used to the idea he would make an excellent teacher. 

One thing they both had talked about but never told Harry was that they could see him as a teacher for more than just his experience. He reminded them both so much of Albus Dumbledore and they believed he would never marry, never settle into a relationship nor would he ever want children, he would stay alone his whole life, or at least spend most of his life alone. 

Even though they both wished that wasn’t the case, they believed that with Harry’s life over the last eighteen years he was not like other young man of the same age. He was a bit of a loner, kept close to only a few close friends even though he had many friends, he only trusted a select few; that was another thing that reminded them of Albus, he only had a few close friends. Now they just had to hope that Harry accepted their offer and became a permanent resident of Hogwarts, this time as a teacher.

Harry turned to the last page and read, then put the document down before staring over the rippling water of the black lake. He sat there thinking about everything he had read, one he knew, no teacher could be married, they could have a relationship as long as it was not brought into the school, which meant that if Harry did see anyone, it would only be one day a month during the normal school year, he only got two days off during Easter holidays where he could leave the school. The rest of the time he would be at the school with the students, again the same at Christmas time. 

The only time he could leave for an extended time was the end of school year. He also could not have a relationship with any student, if he was friends with some, then he would have to treat them as a student and not as a friend, they would have to treat Harry as a teacher and not a friend, outside the school they could be friends. 

He would have to learn to take points from his friends even give them detentions, something Harry wasn’t sure he could do, especially if it was to Hermione, Ron or Neville, even Luna, but if he accepted this, then he would have to. He would need to get used to being called Professor, sir or Professor Potter at all times and of course not yell or get into fights with students, like the Slytherin’s. 

Another thing Harry thought about was when he might see his friends away from Hogwarts, how would they act with him and how he would see them, would it be different, would he start to see them as students more than friends.

Harry stared around the grounds of Hogwarts, at Hagrid’s hut, at the forbidden forest, at the castle, then the giant squib as he flung its tentacles up out of the water. He stared at some of the large trees he remembered sitting under with his friends, staring at everything made him smile. 

This was his home, he’d always thought of it like that. When he first told Ron and Hermione how he felt, Ron gaped at him and couldn’t believe Harry thought of his school as home. Harry knew that since Ron had a home not like Harry who didn’t, he just couldn’t understand why Harry felt like this about Hogwarts. 

Maybe being a teacher is what Harry is meant to do, he loved Hogwarts, always thought of it as his home and if he did accept this offer then it would really be his home, forever if he wanted and he would never have to leave again. That had been one thing Harry had thought a lot about over the last couple of months, leaving Hogwarts for the very last time and when those thoughts entered his mind it actually made him choke up because he knew how much he would miss this place. But now he had a chance to remain, to live here for the rest of his life if he wanted, now Harry had to figure out if he could be a teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next few weeks, Harry still helped repair the castle, but the idea of becoming a teacher was always in his thoughts. But now though, he started to see it, see himself standing in front of a class, teaching, sitting at his desk marking papers, giving out detentions to those Slytherin’s, well any student really, but Harry always saw Slytherin’s. 

He saw himself patrolling the corridors of a night, sitting at the staff table with the other teachers. All these thoughts and images were very appealing to Harry, he just wished he could talk this over with Hermione and Ron before he made his decision, but he had no idea when they might return. 

It was strange at first not to see them, they had been constantly together for seven years, now for the last couple of months, they hadn’t seen each other at all. One thing that surprised Harry about being separated from his two best friends, it was easier than he thought even if he did miss them, he did get used to it very easily. Of course Hermione wrote all the time, she wrote for both her and Ron, Harry knew Ron hated writing letters, so he was leaving that for his girlfriend to do.

Harry realised he couldn’t wait for his friends anymore, but he also realised this was his decision to make, he needed to do this alone and again thinking of being alone, doing things alone and living alone seemed right to Harry. 

So after taking everything into consideration he finally made his decision. He knocked on the office door and heard Minerva McGonagall call to come in. Harry took a deep breath then opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

‘I’ve made my decision.’

‘Then please don’t leave me in suspense Harry.’

‘I know it’s taken me a long time, but I really had a lot to think about, as I’m sure you know. No staff is married, I knew I would never marry, not something I ever wanted. No staff have kids, again, something I don’t want. Of course I am only eighteen, so maybe that could change when I’m older, I don’t know. I have always loved Hogwarts and I have always called it my home and I’ve thought of it as my home as well. Even though I usually talk things over with Hermione and Ron, this time I couldn’t, I think that’s why it has taken me so long. I didn’t have Hermione’s logical opinions or Ron’s thoughts. But in the end this was my decision to make,’ Harry put the document on the desk, ‘I’m going to take the job.’

‘Harry that’s wonderful, and you will be an excellent teacher,’ Minerva moved around her desk and shook his hand, ‘So welcome to the staff of Hogwarts…Professor Potter.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Thanks and that is going to take some getting used to.’

‘Yes, like calling me Minerva and not Professor McGonagall, calling all the staff by their name, like Severus,’ she raised her eyebrows, ‘Did you take him into your considerations?’

‘Yes, I knew if I did this, then yes, we’d be working closely together, so no more animosity between us. I can put all that in the past, I’m just not sure he can.’

‘I will be speaking with him about your appointment Harry, but sit for a minute.’ 

Harry sat down as Minerva took her seat, ‘I always knew you would end up a teacher one day Harry, you are so much like I was when I was young,’ Albus Dumbledore smiled down from his portrait.

Harry smiled, ‘This is one thing that never crossed my mind. But what you said about being like you, that is a great compliment, so thank you sir,’ Harry smiled up at the portrait.

‘Now Harry, as I’m sure you read, your friends and what that entails.’

‘Yeah, that took me a long time to think about, knowing we can’t be friends while they are here. I know we can be friendly, but not like we used to be. I took it all into consideration Minerva,’ Harry grinned, ‘That is strange saying that. But I have thought very carefully about everything.’

‘I’m glad you did and I’m glad you took your time. Now though, until the minister releases this information, you can’t tell anyone and I know that will be hard on you Harry, but it must be announced officially. If you told your friends, someone might overhear or they might slip in front of someone.’

‘I understand, Ginny’s not going to be happy about it though. Now I did want to speak with you about her, well us. I knew we would never work, but Ginny insisted that we get back together. I think that’s why I only see her twice a week, but I also spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while I’m there. Ginny wants the whole marriage and kids thing, I don’t, but she just won’t listen. So at the moment, yes, we are still seeing each other. When she hears about this, she might cause problems when she is a student, I don’t know if she will, but she happens to have her mother’s temper, so I wouldn’t put it passed her and if I did tell her about this, she couldn’t resist letting that news out, just out of anger.’

‘I could ask Kingsley to speak with her, he could explain what is about to happen and that she can’t tell anyone, I’m not sure it would work though because you are right, she does have Molly’s temper. The only thing we can do is keep an eye on her when school starts, if she happens to do anything she shouldn’t or try to give you a hard time, then you will have to learn to deduct points or give her a detention. She might even try things on you deliberately, to see how you will react.’

‘Yeah, I have a feeling she will test me, a lot. But I know what I have to do, not something I’m looking forward to, but it’s part of the job.’

‘Yes it is and you are taking all this better than I thought, especially knowing you might have to give detentions to some friends. But now, we have forms to fill out so Kingsley can get the announcement ready for the Daily Prophet. You will also have to get settle into your new rooms, the ones behind the defence against the dark arts classroom. Have you ever been in there Harry?’

‘Once, when I went to see Remus, so it’s an office, but I never really took a lot of notice of what else was there.’

‘Yes, your private office is there, but behind the door is your private chambers which you can change to your liking. They have their own bathroom and a small equipped kitchen apart from a living area and bedroom, which is separate.’

‘Oh well, I never knew all that was there, but I suppose it makes sense. The teachers spend time working of an evening, being able to make a cup of tea or coffee right there will help.’

‘Yes it does,’ Minerva pulled a folder out of her desk and placed it in front of Harry then handed him a quill, ‘You need to fill that out, I will send a copy to Kingsley, the other gets filed in here. When the castle is a bit more repaired then a new staff photo will be taken, one gets put up in the castle, one to be released to the Daily Prophet. You will need to go get fitted for robes, buy clothes that look neat, but you don’t have to buy older or as some of you younger people call it, stuffy clothes,’ she smiled as Harry chuckled, ‘Then stock up on everything that your office will need.’

Harry smiled, then blew out a huge breath and started to fill out the form that will officially make him the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a dream come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kingsley made a special trip to Hogwarts just to thank and congratulate Harry on his position as the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Then he explained that he will put the release in the Daily Prophet in a couple of days. Kingsley and Minerva discussed the Ginny situation and thought it would be best if Harry stayed away from the Burrow and Ginny until the minister could release his statement. So that’s what Harry decided to do, not visit the Burrow and watch for Ginny in case she turned up at Hogwarts. 

Once the information about his job was released he would have to officially break it off with her and Harry knew she was not going to take that well at all. He had a feeling that after some time Ginny might ask about seeing each other once the year was out, when she would no longer be a student. Harry hoped the year would show her that they just weren’t meant to be.

The next day, Harry went into Madame Malkin’s and handed her a letter from Minerva stating what Harry needed and why, about his positon but she must keep that confidential. Since she was contracted to make all the staff of Hogwarts clothes, she knew she was required to keep certain details to herself. 

So Harry stood for a couple of hours being fitting for all types of robes, from fancy robes to wear at the opening feasts and special occasions to normal robes for his classes and to wear of the weekends. When they finished in there, Harry was told he would need to pick them up a week later then she congratulated him on his job, telling him that he would make an excellent teacher. 

When Harry left the shop, he sat and had something to eat and a coffee before buying his normal clothes, then stocking up on all his equipment for his office, parchments, quills, inks and a lot of books. He knew he would need a few more trips because he would not be able to do it all in one day. Minerva had given him a list of books for him to go through to see which one took his liking that he might want the students to use as their books for his classes, naturally seven different age students, so seven different books, but they were also adding some extra for the eighth years. 

When he finished and stood up ready to continue his shopping, he heard his name. Harry turned and saw Hermione running towards him with Ron walking slowly behind her. Harry braced himself as Hermione threw her arms around him and almost took his breath away with how tight she was hugging him, with Ron laughing seeing the stunned look on Harry’s face.

‘You’re going to suffocate him Hermione,’ Ron chuckled.

Hermione slowly let Harry go then kissed his cheek, ‘We missed you.’

‘I missed you as well, but Ron’s right, you almost suffocated me. So when did you get back?’

‘Yesterday, we got my parents settled in with my uncle until they could buy a new home. But they are coming for dinner at the Burrow on the weekend to meet everyone, you as well Harry, they want to meet you.’

‘I want to meet your parents Hermione, so I’ll be there,’ Harry hugged Ron, ‘So how was Australia?’

‘Hot, lots of flies but the beaches were great, even in their winter we could swim. You wouldn’t believe it Harry, but people sun bath naked, men and woman.’

Harry chuckled then glanced at Hermione who didn’t look happy at all, ‘You caught Ron looking, didn’t you Hermione?’

‘How could I not look, they were right there,’ Ron protested.

‘Yes, well, I didn’t like it, but Ron is right, they were right there, then we found out that the beach we were at was used for a lot of naked bathers, so we went to another one after that. So what are you doing in here?’

‘Shopping, I need a few things, some books, quills, you know, stuff like that,’ Harry shrugged hoping Hermione didn’t ask too many questions because he couldn’t tell her. ‘What about you two, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?’

‘Same as you, shopping, Hermione wanted books, ready for when she returns to Hogwarts,’ Ron shrugged, ‘I thought I’d have a look around since Hermione wanted to come in.’

‘I knew you couldn’t resist for too long Hermione, but I will tell you this, just don’t go spreading it, I think McGonagall is going to let everyone know soon. But the students that would normally be finishing their seventh year,’ Harry had to keep the information about his job secret for at least another day so he had to be careful what he said, ‘they will be known as yeah eight now, Ginny and Luna will go into seven and so forth. So you might not know which books you need just yet, might be best to wait until you receive your letter. There is something else though, if all of us didn’t want to return, then they will receive passable results in N.E.W.T.s. I spoke with McGonagall, there are some out there that just can’t return, memories and what happened, I get that, so that’s why this is being offered.’

‘Yes, I suppose some people might find it hard to return, remembering what happened. Well I still want to return so I can still get books I want or I think I will need. If we’re going to be known as eighth year, but we never did our seventh, maybe we’ll have the same books as the seventh.’

‘I think McGonagall is working on that now, but she did mention a couple of books for the older students, so I think there will be a few differences. But I need books as well, so let’s go,’ Harry knew he’d have to wait to buy all his books, but for now he will just get some advance spell books. 

While they were shopping, Hermione had been surprised at some of the books Harry bought and also the amount of books. But she thought maybe now that the war was over, Harry could finally concentrate on his lessons and she reminded herself that Harry did want to be an auror, so advance spell books would be needed. 

After that, she got another surprise; Harry bought a lot of quills, all different types of inks and parchments. But he also bought things for an office, like small shelves for a desk to keep documents in, envelops and a wide range of things. Maybe Harry wanted to set up an office at his home, and since they have been gone for a while, maybe had finally bought his own place. She would talk to him about that later, see where he is going to live. 

Even though Harry said he was fine on his own, Hermione and Ron decided to help Harry buy some new clothes, again Hermione was surprised when Harry bought good, dressy clothes that she never thought he’d wear, not until he was older. But then she figured Harry had always seemed older than his years, so maybe he was feeling older as well. 

After getting everything they needed, Harry said he’d see them on the weekend before watching his friends leave, then he went back to buy a few more books. Luckily he knew how to shrink everything so he didn’t have to carry all his books, plus a featherlight charm which came in handy. But even with the amount he bought, he still had a lot to get. So he finished his shopping, then decided on one more thing and that was to get new glasses, finally. 

He stepped into the shop and looked around, he found a few he liked and thought he might get a lot of different types. So for the next hour he tried on all different types of glasses and ended up buying six different pairs before having his eyes tested. Again they said he could pick them up in a week, so Harry left that shop and headed back to Hogwarts and to his new room, but his old room that he had been using he left because as he told Minerva if any of his friends visited him before the announcement about his job came out, then he could see them in those rooms and not the ones behind the defence classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

That evening Minerva called a meeting with all the staff and everyone apart from her all gazed at Harry when he joined them, but none more than Snape. She explained about Harry’s position which made them stare more. Harry noticed Snape watching him a lot and knew they would need to work out their differences so they could work together.

The following morning, the front page of the Daily Prophet had a large picture of Harry with the announcement that he has been offered the defence against the dark arts teaching position and that Harry has accepted. So from September the first, Harry will be teaching at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

By the time lunch came around, owls flooded the school with letters to Harry, making him groan but he conjured a bag and took all his letters into his office, knowing he would need to go through them and answer them. Just as he was heading outside, Hermione and Ron were hurrying towards him.

‘Why didn’t you tell us yesterday?’ Ron said.

‘I couldn’t, Kingsley had to make an official announcement, sorry,’ Harry shrugged.

‘So you’re really going to be a teacher, not an auror?’ Hermione asked.

‘Yes, I am. The last few months I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, I don’t want to have anything to do with fighting anymore, so when Minerva and Kingsley offered me the job, I sat and thought about it. For weeks all I did was think about it, wondering if I could do it, whether I was suited, if the students will accept me as their teacher. Finally I realised I want this, this is something I know I can do and the only fighting will be in teaching it, I’ve done that before in the DA. I really want this and I’ve been so excited since I made my decision.’

‘Apart from your age, yes, I think you will do well Harry, but aren’t you a bit young to be asked, what about dating, children, all that?’ Hermione asked.

‘I can date, one day a month, I only get two days off during Easter and Christmas break, I do get time at the end of the year. I can’t bring it into the school, naturally, and something I’m not sure you’ve realised.’

‘You can’t date students, it’s not allowed,’ Hermione said.

‘No, I can’t, not even outside of school. But I couldn’t tell Ginny until this was announced. What you said about marriage Hermione, I’ve told you, I don’t want it, I will never get married, it’s not something I will ever want. I did a lot of thinking about kids, I don’t want kids either. I know I’m different to you, but to me, kids isn’t something I want, I see myself alone, I’m happy that way. So being a teacher who can’t marry or have kids is just right for me. I love this place, so I get to live here, forever if I want and that is exactly what I want.’

‘I think you should have told Ginny this Harry,’ Ron said.

‘I couldn’t, I was told to keep this to myself until Kingsley announced it.’

‘She might not even realise what it means in regards to her, but if she has or will, she is not going to be very happy with you Harry. If she hasn’t realised, are you going to tell her?’ Hermione asked.

‘I’ll take her aside tomorrow and mention it because as of now I’m officially a teacher of Hogwarts, I signed the contracts, so I have to tell her straight away so she doesn’t try to kiss me, that is not allowed.’

‘So…um, you’re never going to…um, have, you know, sex?’ Ron asked blushing slightly.

‘That is something I have never thought about Ron, not with my life. There again shows how different I am, I don’t think of sex, not like most blokes our age would. So as for your question, yeah, probably,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Blimey Harry,’ Ron gaped, ‘So never, I don’t think I could do that.’

‘I can have a relationship if I want Ron, there’s just restrictions. So I can’t say I’ll always be celibate, but for now, I will, it’s not something I’m even thinking about. So you want to visit me in my new rooms while you can? You won’t be able to when school starts, you only can in my office.’

‘Yes, we’d like that.’

‘Come on, I’ll make us some tea,’ Harry led his friend into the defence classroom, ‘My classroom, cool, hey,’ Harry grinned making his friends laugh, then he led them into his office.

‘Now I know why you bought all that stuff yesterday, for your office,’ Hermione looked around, ‘More books than I saw you buy as well.’

‘Yeah, I bought more after you left, I still have a lot more to get as well. But come through,’ Harry opened the door behind his desk and led his friends into his private quarters, ‘I’ll make some tea.’

‘These are nice mate, roomy, is you’re bedroom through that door?’ Ron jerked his head.

‘Yep, bedroom and bathroom, with a bathtub, I prefer to soak in a bath and missed that when we were here, now I can. It’s pretty big too, probably fit three or four people in it,’ Harry finished making tea then sat with his friends, ‘So I’ll be here most nights, unless I’m patrolling.’

‘Um Harry, what happens if you catch us out at night?’ Hermione asked cautiously.

‘I can’t show favouritism Hermione, Minerva has gone over that with me. I have to treat you like all the students, so it would mean points taken, detention. But I know I won’t go too far with you, so probably five points and a detention with me, something simple, I don’t know. If I can get away with not giving you a detention I will, or I’ll try at least. But please try not to put me in that type of situation.’

‘You would really give us detention?’ Ron asked looking stunned.

‘I might have to, I’ve gone over the rules carefully, I can’t showed favouritism, even though we all know Snape always did with the Slytherin’s, so I’m going to be easy on you lot and hard on them, I have to get him back for that. I think he knows that too, keeps giving me these looks ever since he found out we’ll be work colleagues now. But not once has he said anything to me, that’s been good, but I know eventually we’ll have to talk to each other. Anyway, for now I can visit with you as friends until you are officially students.’

‘Something else we’ll have to get used to, calling your Professor Potter or sir,’ Hermione said but she grinned at Harry then laughed at the look on Ron’s face who only just realised that he’d have to call his best friend Professor and not use his name, something all their friends will have to get used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry knew when he saw Ginny there was going to be an argument, if she hasn’t realised what involves in him taking this job entails, then the yelling will probably start right after he explains and he wasn’t looking forward to that at all. 

So that morning he went and did some more shopping, mainly for books he wanted, but he did look around at anything else he might like to have in either his office or classroom. He found seals for people that wanted to seal letters with their own personal crest pressed into wax. So Harry ordered one to be made that had the Potter crest, which was a P sitting above two crossed swords. He also bought a few personal products for his rooms, to make them more him and a bit more homey, like pictures and some cushions for his living area. 

When he was first shown his room, he actually laughed. The bed was the same as the bed he had slept in for years in Gryffindor tower, apart from being bigger, queen size instead of a single, but the same four poster and same curtains. Even though Minerva told him he can change the colour, he liked the deep red curtains, so he left them the same and just bought pictures for his bare walls, mainly scenery pictures of the country, something relaxing and peaceful because he knew there would be days where he would need to just sit back and relax. 

Naturally he put his photo album Hagrid got him up on the mantle above the fireplace so he could always see his parents and Sirius. He stocked up on everything he thought he would like to eat and drink of a night, but he also bought a few different bottles of alcohol. Minerva had explained that on the nights he did not work he was allowed a drink and sometimes after a stressful day it was also very welcome to have a drink, as long as he didn’t get drunk which he knew he wouldn’t.

Harry dressed in his nice clothes, black pants and a deep blue shirt, his open black robes over the top with black dress shoes. He stuck his wand in his new wrist strap, combed his hair, which was getting long, then headed downstairs.

‘You look very nice Harry, are you going out?’ Minerva asked.

‘Yes, to the Burrow, Hermione’s parents are going to be there to meet everyone and she wants me to meet them. I also need to explain to Ginny about what it means now I’m officially Professor Potter. I thought dressing the part will make me feel better and hopefully she will see me as an adult and not just the boy she’s liked for years.’

‘Actually the way you look right now all I can see is a nice looking young man, and I hope you don’t take offence, but someone that looks about twenty five years old.’

Harry chuckled, ‘No, I don’t take offence, I know I look older, which is understandable really when you think of what I’ve done over the last few years.’

‘Yes, like everyone, this war took its toll. One thing, maybe you should tell your friends to start trying to remember to call you sir or Professor Potter, even though they will probably slip a few times and I have taken that into consideration.'

'I thought of that and Ron was a bit shocked when he realised, but I’ll tell them.’

‘Well have a nice evening with the Weasley’s and please make Ginny understand.’

‘One thing before I go, she’s stubborn, what if she tells me that she won’t return as a student? I’m not sure what to say, I’ve told her I don’t want marriage and kids, but she thinks I just need time. I really don’t know what to say to make her understand that to me being alone is the right decision.’

‘That is the only thing you can say Harry, explain to her even if she wasn’t a student that you would only see her occasionally, hardly at all really. That’s why most of the staff do not get involved, it’s usually too difficult for all those concerned.’

‘Yeah, it would be, alright, thanks and I’ll let you know how it goes,’ Harry grimaced then hurried down the steps of the castle and since the enchantments have not be replaced around Hogwarts, he apparated away from Hogwarts and arrived outside the Burrow. He blew out a huge breath then stepped into the house to be hugged by Mrs. Weasley, ‘Um, hi,’ Harry grinned.

‘Harry, a teacher at Hogwarts, I’m proud of you,’ Molly smiled.

‘Yeah, Professor Potter,’ Harry chuckled, then Arthur shook his hand.

‘Congratulations Harry, I know you will do a good job.’

‘I’m going to try,’ Harry faced everyone, ‘Hi,’ he smiled at all the other Weasley’s, ‘Before we get to anything else, Ginny I need a word in private.’

‘Okay,’ she smiled as she stood up.

Harry gave Hermione and Ron a look before shrugging, then headed into the living room, closing the door behind him.

‘That’s not going to be good,’ Arthur said staring at the door.

‘What are you on about dad?’ Charlie asked.

‘As Harry is a teacher of Hogwarts, he can’t have a relationship with a student, Ginny will be a student. But even if she wasn’t, the most they could see each other is Easter and Christmas holidays, then at the end of the school year. That is why all staff at Hogwarts are celibate and never marry or have children.’

‘Harry is going to be celibate, at eighteen?’ Charlie blurted out as he gaped at his father.

‘Yes, he told us he is, he’s not interested in that, he doesn’t want marriage, never has and he doesn’t want children,’ Hermione said, ‘He also said he knew he was different to us, so this life will suit Harry.’

Everyone heard yelling then a blast of a spell, ‘Oh dear,’ Arthur got up and hurried to the door just as it opened.

‘Sorry Mr. Weasley, but I needed to petrify her before she tried to curse me again,’ Harry said as he stepped out.

‘I’ll talk to her Harry, you sit next to Hermione and Ron,’ Arthur sighed then stepped into the room.

‘What did she do?’ Hermione asked the moment Harry sat down.

‘First she yelled, then she tried to hex me with the bat bogey’s, I was able to deflect that curse, then I heard the word cru, so I wasn’t going to take the chance of being hit with that again, so I petrified her. I knew she’d take it bad, but I never expected her to use that curse.’

‘Are you really going to stay celibate Harry?’ Charlie asked looking like he was going to be sick.

Harry chuckled, ‘Yep I am, but I don’t get why that is so shocking Charlie.’

‘No sex, you’ve got to be kidding me, I wouldn’t survive without a lot of shagging.’

Everyone around the table laughed, ‘Shows how different I am Charlie, I have never thought of sex, not once.’

‘Never, that would mean you haven’t…’ Charlie glanced at his mother, before turning back, ‘You know what I mean Harry.’

Harry laughed, ‘Yes, I know what you mean and no I never have, I’ve been a bit busy over the last seven years. You know, being almost killed a dozen times, fights with death eaters and Voldemort, then actually dying, that is all I thought about, not sex.’

‘Blimey, you are one strange man Harry Potter.’

‘Charlie,’ Molly yelled then slapped his head making everyone around the table laugh.

‘Yep, that’s me, strange and freaky,’ Harry chuckled, then Hermione finally introduced her parents to Harry, so he sat and spoke to his best friends parents leaving Charlie looking completely shocked which of course made his brothers laugh because they had all heard the stories of Charlie’s sex life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Arthur walked out with Ginny who glared at Harry then headed upstairs, while Arthur sat down.

‘She didn’t look happy, did she?’ Bill said.

‘No, and I knew she wouldn’t,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Are you really sure this is the life you want Harry?’ George asked.

‘Yes, this is exactly what I want. I didn’t make the decision quickly, I thought about it for weeks and took everything into consideration. The hardest part for me will be not being able to be friendly with Hermione and Ron, they also have to call me sir or Professor Potter at all times. Ron’s more worried that I’ll give him detention,’ Harry smirked at his friend.

‘Yeah and Harry said he would too, great mate he is,’ Ron shook his head making his brother’s laugh.

‘I said I’ll give you an easy one if I have to Ron, just something with me, at least I won’t send you to Filch or Snape. But I would really like not to be put into that situation, not if you can help it. I’m just glad you’re not there George.’

‘Yep, I’d have you hopping Harry.’ George gave his usually wicked grin.

‘Yeah, I saw the way you used to have all the staff hopping.’

‘So is the job the reason for the good clothes, we’re used to you in old jeans and stuff, nothing like you’re wearing now?’ Bill asked.

‘Well the rules I had to go over said I always have to dress nicely, I represent Hogwarts, so I have to look good. But I’ve ordered my robes apart from the one I’ve got on, all different, from dress robes, really fancy robes for the feasts and any special occasions, to plain robes for classes.’

‘What colours did you choose for the ones for the feast?’ Molly asked.

‘To wear on the first night I went with emerald green, but I’ve ordered deep red one, a purple with lots of deep purple trim and ones similar in colour to this shirt, the dress robes are all plain just different colours, like my every day robes. We’ll be having our staff photo taken next week, so I’ll be in the blue robes for that one.’

‘How do you think you and Snape will get on?’ Arthur asked as he sat back down.

‘We haven’t spoken yet, he has given me a few looks, so I’m not sure how we’ll go. But I noticed Minerva giving him some looks as well, so I think she’s spoken to him. One good thing though, not in front of the students of course, but I can have a go back at him if he tries to start on me. I think he’s going to be quite shocked if he tries to act like he used to with me. I’m not that same boy he picked on for years.’

‘No, you are definitely not a boy anymore Harry,’ Molly smiled.

‘So you’re going to be one of Hermione’s teachers, in which subject?’ Mr. Granger asked.

‘Defence against the dark arts.’

‘Harry is brilliant at defence and taught all of us when we were fifteen, he could do spells that were more advanced than what we learn in seventh year. So I know I’ll do good this year,’ Hermione beamed at Harry.

‘Trying to get on the teachers good side Hermione, be the teacher’s pet,’ George smirked.

‘No I’m not George,’ Hermione glared making everyone laugh.

‘Actually, defence has always been Hermione’s weakest subject, I’ll have to work a lot with her to make sure she can pass her N.E.W.T.S, especially if she wants an O,’ Harry smirked.

‘You don’t have to tell my parents that Harry, they think I’m brilliant in all my classes. But think about this, look who I was always up against, you.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Well, I had to beat you at something Hermione and defence was the one class I could do that with.’

‘So when will we know what books we need for eighth year?’

‘Minerva said she’ll be sending out the letters in another couple of weeks. She’s also found a new teacher for transfiguration, I met her yesterday, she seems very nice.”

‘What’s her name?’ Hermione asked.

‘Professor Turner,’ Harry smirked, ‘Hard to believe the coincidence in that name.’

‘You’re winding us up Harry, that can’t be her name,’ Ron said.

‘I’m not, Elizabeth Turner.’

‘Why is that a coincidence?’ Mrs. Granger asked looking confused.

‘In transfiguration you turn one thing into another, turn, turner,’ Hermione shrugged.

‘Like this,’ Harry pointed his wand at the cup in front of him and turned it into plate before turning it back.

‘Oh, that would come in handy if you ran out of plates but had plenty of cups,’ Mrs. Granger smiled.

‘Yes, there’s a lot of those types of spells that do come in handy. Now Hermione is of age, I’m sure you will see a lot more.’

‘So can you tell us what some of the things we’ll be learning in your class mate?’

‘You know I’m not supposed to say Ron.’

‘Come on Harry, don’t hold out on me.’

‘Well,’ Harry smirked at Ron, ‘to pass your N.E.W.T. you’ll need to be able to do everything non-verbally, no matter the spell, I know you can do some, but not all, so that’s one thing I’ll be taking you through.’

‘I have to do all spells non-verbally?’ Ron gaped at harry.

‘To get an O, yes you do, to get exceeds expectations three quarters have to be done non-verbally, acceptable, half, under that is a fail. If you want to be an auror, you need an O, which means all spells Ron.’

‘But Harry, you never used to be able to do all spells non-verbally, how are you supposed to teach us then?’ Hermione asked.

‘I can now Hermione. Over the last few months I’ve been doing everything non-verbally and when Minerva and Kingsley offered me the job, I went over everything that you need for your N.E.W.T.s, doing it all non-verbally, no problem.’

‘Why did you have trouble before then?’ Charlie asked.

‘My life, hard to concentrate on something as simple as non-verbal spells when I had him out to kill me all the time.’

‘Yeah, I suppose that makes sense Harry, I never thought of it that way before. I’m glad I never had your life,’ Charlie grinned, ‘Especially now, no sex, I think that is the biggest shock I’ve ever had.’

‘That is all your ever think about Charlie, but Harry isn’t like you,’ Arthur shook his head.

‘I’m not like anyone, never have been,’ Harry grinned over at Charlie, ‘But this is my dream job, who wouldn’t want to take up a position as a teacher at Hogwarts. I figured maybe when I was really old I might see if I could, but to be offered it now and the only thing I have to really give up is something I’ve never thought about, that’s easy.’

‘Okay, you make sense, but I just don’t get how you can, you’re bloody eighteen Harry. What if you do start thinking about sex?’

‘Even talking now, I don’t, it just doesn’t worry me. I can’t say what I will be like in five years, no one can. All I know right now is I want this job and sex in nowhere in my thoughts.’

‘I don’t mean this in a bad way at all, but you really are one strange and freaky bloke. I don’t think I have ever met a bloke that doesn’t want to shag, whether it’s girls or boys. Oh well Potter, this is your life, I’m sure you know what you’re doing.’

‘I do Charlie boy, a life so different from yours it’s like we come from different planets. But I’ll leave you to shag anything that walks while I teach, and if you ever get around to reproducing, I’ll teach your children as well. Imagine that, I’ll get to teach first Hermione and Ron, then maybe their children one day. Oh but I’m not looking forward to teaching George’s kids, they’ll probably blow up the school.’

Everyone at the table laughed at that because it would be true, George’s kids are bound to have some of the twins mischief in them, how much depends on the mother. So Harry knew that generation of kids will make him work very hard for his money.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A few weeks later Harry was in a meeting with Minerva, she was giving Harry some pointers about how to go teaching a proper class. Even though Harry admits he was a little nervous, he realised it wouldn’t be a lot different than how he taught the DA. He was already used to explaining spells and showing the wand movements, even taking things slow for the people like how Neville used to be, he had been patient with Neville and it worked. The only difference now was he just needed to ask and answer question, add homework, mark papers, give or take points during class along with give out detentions. 

After that Harry went to his office and looked through old copies of how other teachers had set out their classes. He knew he could do a lot like Remus and Mad-eye did, but apart from them Harry wouldn’t be copying any other teacher in how they went about teaching defence. So even though he still had a few weeks to go, he started to prepare his classes. Working on which spell for which age, how he would discuss those spells with the class and all around setting up how he wanted his class to be.

As he was sitting there someone knocked on his door, ‘Come in,’ Harry called but kept staring down at his work.

‘Blimey, you actually look like a teacher,’ Ron gaped.

Harry grinned as he looked up, ‘Trying Ron, working on how I’m going to be when I teach.’

‘You’ll be fine Harry, I’m sure after the first few lessons you will settle down.’

‘I know but I’m expecting to be a little nervous. So are you just visiting me while you can or is there something else?”

“Oh I forgot, you signed, you are officially a teacher and I used your name. I have to get used to that, sorry Professor.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron choked, “It’s fine Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall is expecting you all to slip up a bit.”

“Blimey, Professor Potter.”

“Let’s try not to use names right now, okay, we are still a few weeks away from the start of term.”

“Good idea, now Ginny, Hermione overheard her talking to herself. She’s going to be causing you problems, she thinks you won’t have what it takes to act like a teacher and give her detentions or take points. She’s going to try to make you believe you can’t do this so you’ll leave and go back to her,” Ron shrugged.

“I explained that you even said you’ll take points from us and even give us detentions if you have to, she doesn’t believe it.”

“Then I hope you can make up the points Hermione because if she does that, Gryffindor will be losing points during every class I have with her. But maybe I can make her realise this as well, if I give her a detention with Filch and not me, she might finally understand that she doesn’t want that and finally give up.”

“That would do it for me,’ Ron could see Harry thinking, “What?”

“Don’t say anything, but she is going to be Gryffindor’s captain of the quidditch team. If she does try any of this, then after class I could tell her that she won’t be able to do her job as captain because she will be in detentions on Saturdays and Sundays, so she won’t be able to play. I don’t want to do that to her, but she is stubborn, if Filch doesn’t work, quidditch might since she wants to play professionally. I might speak with Minerva, get her opinion on what to do.”

“Even though I wish you didn’t have to Harry, sorry Professor,’ Ron grimaced, ‘After hearing what she said, she is going to push you and quidditch will be the one thing that might work on her.”

Harry sighs, “Yes, it will. You could tell her, causally I mean that even if I wasn’t here, we wouldn’t be together. Even when we were seeing each other I realised she just wasn’t right for me, then there was the sex thing. You saw the way she was with me, nothing, no reaction at all. So how could that relationship work when I wouldn’t want to do anything?”

“I don’t want to get personal and sorry about this, both of you,” Hermione glanced nervously at Ron then back at Harry, ‘But you haven’t got anything wrong, have you…um, sir?”

Harry smiled, “No, I had Poppy give me a thorough examination, I had to anyway, it’s mandatory for all staff. But I’m fine in every way. She was actually surprised at how healthy I am considering my life.”

“That’s good to hear Harry, sorry,” Hermione grimaced, “I’m glad you’re fine.”

“What did you mean had to anyway?” Ron asked.

“All staff has to have an examination every year to make sure their fine. But all new teachers have to submit to a full and thorough examination before they start. Dumbledore brought that in not long after he became headmaster. That first year he had his charms teacher keel over and die right in the middle of class one day and it wasn’t Binn’s. After examining him to make sure he hadn’t been cursed or poisoned they found out he had a very weak heart. So he made it mandatory that we all get a normal examination every year just to make sure we won’t keel over in our classes.”

“So there’s nothing wrong with you, Charlie kept going on about it after you left and he basically had us all believing there must be something wrong.”

“I’m fine, everything was checked even to make sure I could get an erection, sorry,” Harry smirked, but he knew that all the seventh years and returning eighth years would be having their examination. Harry knew when Ron found out he would try anything to get out of it, especially if he knew what was involved Ron wouldn’t even return to Hogwarts as a student. 

“Even though I know I’m going to have problems with a lot of students, after a while do you think they will see me as a teacher and not another student?”

“Not straight away and depending on how you are in class will decide that. We’ve had teachers that are so hard and uncompromising then to teachers that are just too friendly. It needs to be a bit of both, not one or the other, like how Professor McGonagall used to be but the main thing is that you know what you’re doing, we’ve had some shocking teachers in defence, at least you know what you’re doing.”

“Thanks and I do know the subject so that’s easy. But I won’t be hard like Snape, I won’t be soft either, especially at first. They have to see that I’m serious and take me seriously. So I’m going to be a little strict and sorry to say, cold at the start. It’s the only way people might start seeing me as a member of staff.”

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, just listening to Harry then they realised he even sounded different to what they are used to. So they knew when they saw him in class they wouldn’t be seeing their friend, but a teacher, Professor Potter.

‘I was surprised you decided to return Ron, I figured since you didn’t have to sit for your N.E.W.T.s you wouldn’t bother.’

‘I don’t think I could be away from Hermione for a whole year even if we could see each other on Hogsmeade weekends. So even though I will have to work a little harder to catch up, I should pass my N.E.W.T.s, I just hope I can get an O in all the subjects I need to be an auror.’

‘That’s what I will be here for Ron, I can help you after classes. I wasn’t sure if you would ask that’s why I decided to mention it. You will make a great auror and you don’t empathize like I do which means you could do it easier than I would. I used to believe the life of fighting would suit me, now I know it wouldn’t, this suits me, I already feel like a teacher even though term hasn’t started yet.’

Hermione and Ron realised what Harry said was true, he looked and sounded like a teacher, now they had to get used to treating him as one which meant their friendship would be a little restricted, at least for the coming year.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry was so nervous on the first of September that he could hardly settle. He knew he would get better, but now the day has arrived it was worse than he thought. Minerva knew he would be and had a calming draft ready for him but Harry didn’t want to take it unless he had to, so he decided to wait and see how he was when the students arrived.

After a last minute talk from Minerva, the staff made their way down through the castle and to the great hall. Harry and Severus glance at each other before they each went to their assigned areas ready to stop any stragglers. Filius stood just inside the entry to the castle ready to greet the first years and the rest of the staff all head into the great hall to take their seats.

Harry had been a little embarrassed that he needed to take his potion when he knew the train had arrived. Minerva explained that a lot of the staff used a calming potion their first few days as a teacher, which made him feel a little better. Now he was waiting just outside the castle. 

He saw the carriages making their way up the long drive, he put his game face on, that’s what Harry called it. He had been practicing different looks so he could make the students, some friends as well, see him as a completely different person to the one they knew. One thing Harry had decided was to grow a beard. He wasn’t that keen on them, but he thought it might just make him look different. So even though it wasn’t a full beard yet, there was a lot there and he believed it did make him look different.

‘Hurry up now,’ Harry called and as expected he got a lot of looks, but he also got smiles from friends.

‘Professor,’ Hermione smiled as she climbed the steps with Ron.

‘Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley,’ Harry smiled then just kept watching the students, Ginny gave Harry a very calculating look and all Harry did was nod then turn back to watch the students.

‘Professor,’ Draco Malfoy nodded as he passed with a couple of his friends.

‘Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Greengrass, nice to see you have returned,’ Harry gave them a very small smile but his face remained a little hard.

‘Thank you sir,’ Astoria Greengrass nodded.

Harry thought that went well, he wasn’t sure how it would go with the Slytherin’s. Once all the students were inside, Harry followed making a few straggling second and third years hurry into the great hall then he kept his game face on as he walked casually down between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table before taking his seat, right beside Severus. 

Both Harry and Severus knew that Minerva had did this deliberately, to get them used to being in close proximity all the time and acting as work colleagues. Another thing Harry had worked on was his walk especially with robes. He would never tell Severus this but he used to watch him a lot and the way his robes billowed out and swirled around him. So as Harry walked between the tables his back was straight, he slowed his walk and he took longer strides which made his robes billow out behind him. 

Minerva tapped her glass to call for quiet as Filius brought in the first years, more than anyone had seen before. The first years that would normally start this year and the muggleborns that weren’t allowed to attend last year. Harry heard a few last names he recognised, younger sisters or brothers of people he knew. He glanced over all the students then to his friends, Ron looked impatient and even though normally Harry would laugh because he knew Ron just wanted to eat, Harry’s face never changed. He had been practicing keeping his face impassive even when something amusing happened.

Minerva stood up and glanced around at the students, “To all our older students, welcome back, to all our new students, welcome. As you can all see, we have more students at Hogwarts than ever before, I’m sure all of you will adjust to this just like the staff of Hogwarts have to adjust. But now, let’s enjoy a wonderful feast prepared by the Hogwarts house elves,” Minerva moved her wand over the four house tables and the food like normal magically appeared. She sat down and lent forward, “Considering everyone knows now Harry, most seemed to accept it by the looks you have received.”

“Yes, they have, naturally a few haven’t, but I was pleasantly surprised when I was greeted by three Slytherin’s. I think we will see a big change in some students that we never expected.”

“I believe you are right Harry, now let’s eat, we’re going to need our strength.”

Harry smiled, a proper smile before making his face back impassive as he started eating. Even though Harry wasn’t sure how it would go, he turned slightly to the person beside him.

“What is your impression on how certain students will behave this year Severus?”

Severus slowly turned and even though he still wasn’t sure about Potter being a teacher, he could see a man and not the boy he had seen for years.

“I believe that some students have realised just how lucky they are to be alive. So yes, I think we will see a great change in some.”

Harry nodded because he realised Severus was trying, “Yes, a lot of them will realise they could have died or even locked up. The older ones naturally would see this as their last chance as well. Our world has changed dramatically in such a short space of time, some have accepted that change easily, some naturally will take longer. I think it’s going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts.”

“I believe you are right…Harry,’ Severus gave a nod, but his face wasn’t sneering, he wasn’t scowling, he wasn’t smiling, but everyone knew that Severus Snape never smiled.

Minerva made the traditional welcome back speech about rules and regulations, all about quidditch and that certain parts of Hogwarts was still being repaired so naturally those areas were out of bounds.

“We welcome two new staff members this years, so I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our new transfiguration teacher, Professor Turner,” there was a polite smattering of applause from staff and students as Elizabeth Turner stood acknowledging her welcome. 

“Please give a warm welcome to our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Potter,” the hall broke into loud and thunderous applause and Harry noticed it started from his friends which made him smile even though he tried not to as he stood to acknowledge the welcome and over the top applause. 

“As I am now Headmistress I will not be head of Gryffindor house any longer, that position has been assigned to Professor Potter, so with all students, if you have any problems please speak with your head of house. One last thing before you can all get some rest. A lot of you older students have been friends with Professor Potter for years, we the staff know that there will be times you might slip by saying his name. I have given Professor Potter permission to allow this to happen only three times for each student, after that will be detention or points taken. So please try to remember that to all of you he is no longer your friend, Harry Potter, but your teacher, Professor Potter. If for any reason a student’s keeps calling him by his name even after detentions and weeks of classes, that student will find themselves suspended which could lead to the student being expelled, this is your only warning. Anyone deliberately trying to cause a problem for any staff member not just Professor Potter again will find themselves expelled.’ 

Minerva glanced at all the students by her eyes lingered longer on Ginny Weasley and Minerva knew she was going to cause problems, she could see it on the red heads face. So Minerva knew the first few weeks was going to be very interesting, but she was very confident that Harry would handle the situation just as he has handle any situation he came across.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After his first few classes which Harry tried to hide his nervousness and he believed he succeeded, the first week went good for Harry all apart from Ginny who kept using Harry’s name, ignored him in class, she refused to hand in any homework. Hermione and Ron both had a go at her because she ended up losing more than fifty points from Gryffindor that Hermione had won for them, a lot of the other Gryffindor’s had a go at her as well. 

Harry had told Ginny to remain after class, she ignored him and walked out like she never heard him. She had been given detentions with Filch, she refused to go and when asked she said she never heard Professor Potter give her detentions, Harry realised what he would have to do.

Harry was standing beside Minerva when there was a knock on her office door. They both knew who it was and why.

‘Come,’ Minerva called.

Ginny Weasley walked in, faltered in her step when she saw Harry but closed the door behind her.

‘Miss Weasley, I have been informed that you have refused to hand in homework, you have not turned up for your detention with Mr. Filch and you refused to stay after class when Professor Potter asked you to. So as of now for the next four Weekends you will be serving detention with Professor Snape.’

‘But I called try outs for quidditch Professor, I’m the captain.’

‘Yes, I am well aware of that, but you should have done your detentions and your homework. If this happens again then you will be removed as captain and removed from the team. If it keeps happening they you will be expelled, this is your last chance Miss Weasley, I expect you to listen.’

‘I knew this is what you were going to do Miss Weasley and had plans put in place if this occurred. So you are now on notice, either do what you’re told or you won’t be playing quidditch or even be a student in this school anymore. I gave you a chance, you refused to take it, so no more chances,’ Harry said his face hard and his voice cold.

‘Alright, I’ll do it,’ Ginny sagged realising that Harry could destroy her dreams of playing quidditch if she kept this up. She wanted to try once more to get him to realise how much she loved him and they could be together. She knew now that was never going to happen.

‘Very good, so report to Professor Snape every Saturday and Sunday morning and make sure you do not disrupt your classes with Professor Potter, and you better hand in all your homework.’

‘Yes Professor,’ Ginny sighed but left the office closing the door behind her.

‘She finally realised, it was a good idea Harry and the only one that would have worked on her without actually expelling her, which would have been the last resort.’

‘Yes, when Hermione and Ron explained what they heard I realised I might have to get harder and quidditch is one thing I know Ginny wants to do. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to work while I do the same, I have papers to mark.’

Minerva smiled, ‘Yes, I do remember what it’s like Harry so I’ll see you at breakfast.’

At the end of his class with seventh years, Ginny stepped up to Harry’s desk and handed over her homework.

‘So does that mean I can still play quidditch?’

‘If you do your detentions with Professor Snape, yes, you can. But Professor McGonagall was serious, once more and you’re off the team. Just so you know this that was my idea because we all knew you were going to try this. I did try to explain to you that we would never have worked. My life is going to be spent alone, that’s what I want. So Ginny, while you’re young, think about your future, but find someone that you’re suited for. You are very nice girl, funny, attractive and great to be around, it just can’t be with me.’

Ginny sighed again, ‘I was hoping you just needed time, and even though I’ve been giving you a hard time I realise how different you are. This is you, the teacher, so different than how you used to be. So I’m sorry, I’ll behave from now on and try to catch up on all my work and points as well. I would like to go out winning the quidditch cup and house cup.’

‘Something I always wanted, I just never got the chance, but you do and if I know anything about you Miss Weasley is that you will succeed here and after you have left.’

‘Thanks Professor,’ Ginny smiled the left the classroom ready to start her new life that doesn’t involve Harry Potter.

Later that day Harry was again marking papers when there was a knock at the door, ‘Come,’ he called and again he was still looking down when he’s visitor approached his desk.

‘Sorry to disturb you sir, but we noticed Ginny was different,’ Hermione said.

Harry sighed, ‘Professor McGonagall explained that she will be off the team and could even be expelled if she kept going, Ginny finally realised how serious this was,’ Harry lifted a handful of parchments, ‘She finally handed in her homework. Sorry to say this about your sister Ron but she’s only just going to pass if this is the best she can do, so a quidditch career will suit her.’

‘Maybe it’s just that she hasn’t been doing it and rushed to finish her work.’

‘It might be, but some of these were easy, yet it seemed she struggled to explain them. Anyway, she shouldn’t lose any more points that you keep winning Hermione.’

‘Let’s hope you’re right. Um, I know normally I couldn’t ask this to a teacher but you are still a friend.’

‘It’s fine Hermione, we have a bit of leeway, so ask.’

‘The Slytherin’s seem to be better, are they in all your classes or just our classes?’

‘Most are good, they behave, listen to what I’m saying and do their work. There is only a couple that doesn’t seem to like me as their teacher. Mr. Filch has been taking their detentions, he works well as all the students hate serving detention with him because he makes you do everything without magic, as I’m sure Ron remembers.’

‘Yeah, I do. We’ll let you get back to work, but um…’ Ron hesitated, ‘do you have the map?’

‘Yes, I figured it would come in handy, why?’

‘No reason,’ Ron said quickly.

Harry noticed that Ron’s ears went red which gave him an idea why Ron asked about the map. Hermione and Ron wanted to spend some time alone and in private so they would probably sneak out after curfew or try to use the room of requirement. Even though Harry knew he shouldn’t let his friends get away with that, he was going to let his friends have some time alone, so if he checked the map to see where they were, then he might be able to keep Filch and Snape from seeing them, keep those two men away from wherever Hermione and Ron were going to be.

‘I’ll try to help, can’t promise anything and I didn’t just say that,’ Harry gave his friends a smile then looked back down at his work as his friends left. Hermione and Ron grinned hugely, they knew their friend, even though he was now a teacher would let them get away with sneaking around of a night. Harry wanted his friends to have one good year at Hogwarts since none of them ever since they started at the school. Harry always wanted to have a normal year so even though he never got that as a student, he was getting that now as a teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry and Severus were standing in one of the unused classrooms, they were waiting for all seventh and eighth year boys to arrive. They had been sent notes during breakfast to explain where they had to go, they weren’t explained why. Slowly the boys stepped in, sometimes alone, other times in groups. Once they were all assembled, Severus gave his usual look which instantly told the students he wanted quiet.

‘Alright, you are all to follow Professor Potter, I will be following, do not wander off or you will face detentions with both of us.’

‘Where are we going sir?’ Blaise asked.

‘You will see when we get there,’ Severus nodded to Harry who opened the door.

‘Follow me,’ Harry’s robes swirled as he walked out the door.

‘What’s going on Professor?’ Ron asked in a whisper.

‘You will find out very soon Mr. Weasley,’ Harry couldn’t help himself, he smirked but continued walking until he held open the door to the hospital wing, ‘Inside.’

‘But we’re not sick or injured,’ Seamus said as he walked in to see the matron standing in the middle of the room, but they all noticed every bed had curtains around them.

Severus followed the last boys through the door, pointed his wand, sealing the door from anyone exiting but also so no sounds were heard.

‘Thank you Professor Snape, Professor Potter, I believe this is the first time I have not had to go find my patients,’ Poppy faced the boys, ‘All of you are here for your examinations, a full body examinations that will tell you if you have any sort of health issues that could cause a problem in your working life. So I want each of you to go behind a screen, undress and lie down.’

‘Do you mean naked?’ Ron blurted out loudly.

‘Yes Mr. Weasley, naked. This room is sealed so there is no use trying to leave, not until you've had your examination.’

‘Anyone refusing to submit to Madame Pomfrey’s examination will receive detention every day and every weekend until the end of term and you will lose all rights and privileges,’ Harry said trying his hardest to keep his face straight, ‘So everyone to a bed.’

‘Forget it, I’m not getting naked?’ Ron folded his arms and stood his ground.

‘Then I hope your girlfriend gets used to not seeing you. Every afternoon you will spend with me until dinner, after that you will then serve your detention with Professor Potter, then you will be required to do all your homework before leaving. Every weekend you will serve detention with Mr. Filch who as I’m sure you all know likes he’s charges to do all work in the muggle way. So what’s it to be Mr. Weasley, a quick and painless if not embarrassing examination or you have the rest of the year that is filled with work and detentions?’

‘You could have warned me,’ Ron scowled at Harry then slumped as he walked to one of the beds.

Poppy nodded to Severus and Harry with a very small smile on her face before going behind the first screen.

‘What do you believe made him change his mind?’ Harry said but he was grinning.

‘Even though he would lose time with Miss Granger, I believe it was the detention with Mr. Filch that made his decision for him.’

Harry chuckled, ‘I think you’re right, because he’s had those detentions before. I was surprised that only a few looked hesitant.’

‘Boys that age do not like the idea of showing themselves unless it is to whomever they are dating.’

‘I admit I was embarrassed when Poppy did mine, only because no one has ever seen me naked.’

‘No one?’

Harry saw Severus raise his eyebrows, ‘No one, why do you find that hard to believe?’

‘I saw the way Miss Weasley used to cling to you, she seems like the type to not care if she was of age to get what she wanted and it seemed she wanted you.’

‘As I tried to explain to Charlie, I had other things on my mind. Since I’ve been here, I’ve done a lot of thinking about relationships and realised something about myself which is why I could never commit to Ginny.’

‘You finally worked out you prefer men.’

‘How in the blazes did you work that out when I only just did?’

‘As you know, I watched you very carefully over the years, part of my job of keeping you alive. As a man who prefers men I know what to look for, what the signs are.’

‘I haven’t told anyone about that, but it doesn’t really matter. It’s not like I can have any type of relationship while I’m here.’

‘Depends on what type of relationship you are looking for. You could always have the odd casual encounter.’

‘That’s not me, I don’t think sex should be casual.’

‘I have the same belief but as you have never had sex how can you be certain?’

‘I just know I’m not, it’s how I feel. As I said to Minerva, maybe in years to come I might want a relationship than I will decide which is more important to me, this job or commitment. Right now I love this job and I believe this is what I’m suited doing.’

‘I believe you are which surprised me, what also surprised me is that you are very good at it. I did tell Minerva I believed you were too young, you proved me wrong, which again surprised me.’

Harry couldn’t help smiling, ‘Thank you Severus, I don’t think I’ve ever had a compliment from you before.’

‘Do not expect anymore…Harry.’

Harry chuckled, ‘We couldn’t have that could we, you would lose your snarly reputation if you kept complimenting me, or anyone for that matter.’

Severus shook his head, ‘What is it with you Harry. I went from despising you mainly for your looks to enjoying your company, again something I do not do, I enjoy spending my time alone.’

‘I know we are so completely different, but sometimes that makes the best friendships, opposites attract,’ Harry turned slightly hoping Severus didn’t see him blush.

Severus had caught the look on Harry’s face from the corner of his eye, but what did surprise him was that his colleague actually blushed. Now he had to decide if starting something with this young man is worth it or if maybe Harry was right, opposites do attract which could mean they could end up with a very satisfying if not secret relationship.

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind one of the curtains with Poppy, she nodded to Severus and Harry before going to the next bed.

‘So, can I leave now or do I have to wait?’ 

‘You can leave Mr. Malfoy.’ Severus said.

‘And thank you for not causing a fuss like some others did,’ Harry said.

Draco shrugged, ‘It’s not like I haven’t been naked in front of others before.’

Severus nodded then pointed his wand at the door, once Draco left he resealed the room but his thoughts were on his colleague beside him. Should he remain silent and just keep their relationship professional even if they were friends now or should he take it further. Maybe the next few weeks of taking everything into consideration will give him the answer he needs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

One by one all the boys finished having their examinations, Severus would unseal the door to allow each to leave, with Ron, he was bright red, scowling at Harry as he practically ran through the door. Harry knew he would hear something from his mate, but it had to be done and once they got their results the students will realise it was for the best. Next week Elizabeth Turner and Pomona Sprout would be escorting the seventh and eighth year girls for their examination.

‘Since neither of us are on duty, would you care to join me for some lunch in my rooms?’

‘I would like that Severus, thank you,’ Harry and Severus nodded to the matron before leaving the hospital wing and heading down to the dungeons where Severus made coffee while Harry sat on one of the lounge chairs facing the fireplace, ‘I know I’ll get a visit later.’

‘Yes, I expect you will, just remember that you need to be a teacher and not his friend. We all know Mr. Weasley has a temper, usually he can control it, this time, he might not.’

‘I know what to do Severus and have been doing it now for the last couple of months. It took Ron longer to get used to calling me professor or sir, but he does treat me as he should. I wish to ask you about the Hogsmeade weekend, are you on duty at the school or are you planning on visiting the town?’

‘I am going to Hogsmeade, I do need more potion ingredients, but it is nice to get out of the castle for a few hours, mainly away from the students.’

‘But the students usually end up in the Three Broomsticks, the older ones do.’

‘Yes, but they stick together and I do not need to say anything to them or do anything. I am not sure who is on duty to watch the students in Hogsmeade, but that letter should go out in the next couple of days. Is there a reason you brought up the Hogsmeade visit?’

‘I just thought we could have a drink together. Even though I do get on with all the staff, I’m a little quieter than they are and some can’t help asking me certain questions that I would rather not answer.’

‘Then yes, we can have a drink together, but do you drink?’

‘Yes, something I’m sure would surprise people like Hermione and Ron. You know the truth, sometimes that got hard to handle so a few drinks helped me sleep. You know a lot about dark magic and I don’t mean to insinuate anything or insult you, I would like to ask a question about dark magic if I could and you are the only person I know that has had experienced with it.’

‘You did not insult me Harry, unfortunately I do know the dark arts, so ask your question?’

‘You know I used to feel pain in my scar, that doesn’t happen now he’s gone. Do you know if that being part of me for so long could do anything to me, meaning cause me to use dark magic?’

Severus handed Harry a cup then sat on another chair, ‘It was part of you for so long, even though his soul was connected to yours, it was a very small part which means your soul will influence you and your decisions. If it was the other way round, then yes, it could. Has this been troubling you?’

‘It creeps into my thoughts occasionally. I’ve had to show the seventh and eighth years the unforgivables which surprised me on how easy I can use them. I never wanted to use the killing curse, mainly because that’s the curse that took my parents and godfather, but I did.’

‘You have power to use those curses but think of what you were using those curses on. Now if you were to use them on another person then you might find it more difficult because you are not the type that would use unforgivables. Yes, you explained about Carrow and I would do the exact same thing. Remember though, you were still connected to him at the time, that is what makes the difference.’

‘Thanks Severus, it’s good to hear your thoughts on this.’

‘I can tell you were concerned, so I’m glad I could relieve those worries. Is there anything else concerning you?’

‘I sometimes wish you didn’t know me so well, it gets hard to hide my feelings from you.’

‘So this is about us, how we both seem to want to spend time with each other?’

Harry sighed as he nodded, ‘That’s how I worked out I preferred men, I couldn’t stop watching you.’

‘Do you think it wise to start anything considering we are colleagues now?’

‘I’ve thought about it. If it doesn’t work then we might end up being enemies again and I would hate that. You are the only person I can talk to about certain things and I don’t want to lose your friendship. But if we don’t take the chance then we might be missing out on being with the person we’re meant to be with. I just don’t know what to do right now but I’m finding it harder to hide how I feel.’

‘I’ve had the same thoughts, is it worth the risk. Considering what both our lives have been like Harry, it’s all been about risks, it’s basically part of us,’ Severus stared at Harry who was staring down into his cup, ‘Do you want to take some more time?’

‘No, yes, I don’t know.’

‘I believe that is your decision, you are undecided which means take some more time.’

Harry sighed again, ‘Yeah, I should, but I really want to snog you.’

‘I don’t believe a snog will cause too many problems,’ Severus knew with Harry’s inexperience he would not initiate anything, so he sat beside Harry, took the cup from his hand, placing it on the small table then turned a blushing Harry to face him, ‘You can say no.’

Harry was panting with anticipation, ‘I don’t want to.’

Severus held Harry’s head in his hands, stared into his eyes before his lips captured Harry’s. He always knew that this young man would taste wonderful, now all he wanted was to ravish his young body. But that would be Harry’s decision so Severus just decided to enjoy kissing the raven haired man.

Harry was panting heavily as the kiss ended, ‘Merlin I want you, now.’

‘Are you sure you do not want to wait?’

‘I’m sure.’

Severus stood, held out his hand to Harry who didn’t hesitate, just placed his smaller hand in his and they walked hand in hand into the bedroom. Severus knew Harry was nervous, so he took the initiative by undressing first, but half way through removing his clothes Harry had started as well until they were both standing in front of each other, naked. To Severus’ surprise Harry moved to the bed and lay on his stomach, he never said anything, just lay there.

Severus moved over Harry, grabbed one of his legs and pushed it up before forcibly turning Harry over.

‘Whoa, I thought I needed to be on my stomach,’ Harry stared up into Severus’ dark eyes who never spoke just stared back then Harry’s knees were pushed apart and up, exposing him.

‘No, I prefer to look at you when I fuck you.’

‘Oh god,’ Harry was panting again and before he knew what he was doing, his hips flexed until his cock was rubbing against Severus’ cock. Harry knew he was a little naive about sex, he did know that it would be uncomfortable, but he wanted Severus inside him and he wanted him now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry stepped into his room and saw Severus standing with his back to the fireplace.

‘Warming it up for me are you?’ Harry smirked making Severus grin.

‘Are you always going to be a cheeky brat Harry?’

‘Of course, but you love me for it,’ Harry slipped his arms around Severus.

‘I do, now, how was detention with Mr. Nott?’

‘You know,’ Harry shrugged, ‘He kept complaining the whole time, he kept saying I was picking on the Slytherin’s when the Gryffindor’s got off with nothing.’

‘Like always with him, he was the one to start to argument. He came to me before he went to you, asked if I could get him out of it or if I would take over his detention. I think you intimidate them Harry.’

Harry scoffs, ‘Good, but they do try to act like nothing I say matters. I was hoping that the few that came back would be different, most are, but there are still some that just can’t give up how they used to be.’

‘It was the way they were raised.’

‘I know, but their old enough to think for themselves, they don’t need to act like that anymore, unless they truly believe that purebloods are better than anyone else.’

‘I don’t believe they do, but it has been part of their life for so long they can’t give it up.’

‘Well, it’s done, for now, so were you here for a reason?’

‘Naturally,’ Severus took his hands from around Harry, place both on either side of his face, bent down slowly, never taking his eyes off Harry’s until their lips joined, then their bodies were tight against each other, grinding their growing erections into the other.

‘Let’s go to bed,’ Harry said softly, then taking Severus’ hand leads him into his bedroom, closing and sealing the door behind them. 

Harry turns and sees Severus’ eyes have darkened making Harry’s mouth go dry and his knees go weak. After all these weeks of making love with this man, he can still reduce Harry to a quivering mess, and he knows it. Harry tries to move, but just couldn’t seem to get his legs to move, he tried to speak and again he couldn’t seem to get any moisture into his dry mouth.

‘Oh my young lover,’ Severus stepped over to Harry and ran his finger down his cheek, then across his lips, ‘Will I always have this effect on you, I hope I do.’

Harry licked his dry lips, ‘Probably,’ Harry managed.

Severus smirked, then pushed Harry’s robes off his shoulders letting them fall to the floor, then pulled his jumper over his head, then shirt before leading him over to the bed, making him sit. He takes off each shoe, then each sock, before pushing Harry back. He undoes his pants, then tugs them over Harry’s hips, pulling them off and dumping them on the floor.

‘What a beautiful sight,’ Severus’ eyes travel the length of Harry’s naked body, ‘Move up.’

Harry does what he’s told and moved further up the bed but doesn’t take his eyes off the man gazing down at him, with his eyes full of lust, lust for him. Severus slowly undresses and Harry gazes at the beautiful body that only he has ever seen and no matter how many times he has seen Severus naked, he still can’t get enough of gazing at it.

Severus kneels on the bed between Harry’s spread legs, ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘What I always want you to do.’

Severus smirks, ‘Yes, but I want you to tell me, you never say the words Harry, so I would like to hear them.’

‘Sev,’ Harry blushes and closes his eyes.

‘Look at me,’ Severus waited until Harry opens his eyes, ‘There’s no reason to be embarrassed telling me what you want, I do it anyway, I would just like to hear it.’

Harry’s breathing was ragged, he licked his dry lips again, ‘Um, um, suck me.’

Severus smiles, ‘With pleasure,’ he lowers himself until his mouth engulfs Harry’s length, taking him fully into his mouth and starts to suck.

‘Oh yes, Sev, yes,’ Harry groans loudly and his head falls back onto the bed, ‘Oh yes.’

Severus smiles at the sound of Harry’s pleasurable groans and knowing he is the one that is making Harry feel that. He takes it slow as his fingers move under, rubbing against Harry’s hole and when he knows Harry’s close, he lifts his mouth away, points his wand at himself, making sure his lubed up, before sitting over Harry then lowering himself down onto him then sinks slowly into his young lover.

‘Oh Sev,’ Harry groans again as he glances up, ‘Yes, oh yes.’

‘I like hearing you,’ Severus starts to move, his hips flexing as he lifts up and down, taking Harry into himself, ‘Let me hear you,’ he lifts back again then slowly pushes himself down again.

‘Oh, oh, Sev, please, faster.’

‘Louder, yell lover,’ Severus keeps his pace slow and easy, ‘Come on Harry, tell me.’

‘Yes, yes, faster, please, faster,’ Harry yells loudly and Severus does, he starts to move faster and faster, then pulled himself almost out before slamming himself back down hard, ‘Yes, I’m coming, yes,’ Harry cries out loudly.

Severus smiles, then lifts himself off Harry and lies beside him, circling his nipple with his finger.

‘I like hearing that, you begging me to go faster.’

Harry slowly opens his eyes and turns his head, ‘I know you do,’ he pants, ‘Now it’s my turn, how do you want to be?’

Severus smirks, then moves again until Harry is straddling him, then Harry slowly lowers himself onto Severus’ length. Harry slowly started to move, up and down, up and down until he gradually increased his speed. 

It took Harry a while to slow his movements, the first few times Harry just went for it. He realised since sex was a new experience for him Severus just let Harry do what he wanted, but Harry finally learned to slow do, to give Severus just as much pleasure as the man gave him. 

Harry cried out as he released, his eyes rolling back his body arched, Severus never moved far, he just lifted Harry off his deflated member, cast a quick cleaning charm then moved up with Harry opening his mouth instantly.

‘Oh yes baby, yes,’ Severus cries out loudly as he feels Harry’s tongue, ‘I love your mouth baby, go faster,’ Severus groaned again as his hips picked up speed to match Harry’s mouth, then he finally let go, ‘Yes, yes,’ he cries out before moving off Harry and again lying beside him, ‘You’re mouth is wicked.’

Harry waited until he’s breathing came back to normal, ‘I have something I love to use my mouth on, I can’t get enough of you.’

‘I feel the same,’ Severus kept running his hand down Harry’s young body, ‘I believe Minerva is suspicious of us, she keeps giving me these sly smiles, it is unnerving.’

‘I’ve seen a few of those looks, if she has worked it out then she doesn’t seem to mind. Do you know if it’s happened before, two teachers being involved with each other?’

‘As far as I know, no, it hasn’t, but we are the youngest teachers ever to work at Hogwarts.’

‘Is that why the teachers are always older, because of relationships?’

‘Partly, people my age, even your age wish to have families. Whether they are gay or straight they still want children. You are young Harry, you still might want that.’

Harry shook his head, ‘No, I knew I wouldn’t, I’ve known for years I wouldn’t have a family. Even though it’s relatively safe now, we both know how quickly that could change. Okay, yes it would be nice to have a family, when I’m older, but I just can’t see myself as a parent. I like speaking with the younger students, they are so innocent and want to learn, they are eager to learn. But I know at the end of the day I can walk away and have time to myself. Even though I had those muggles, I never thought of them as family, I have always thought of myself as someone that is alone and it suits me. So even though we do spend a lot of time together, we still have our time alone, which suits both of us,’ Harry ran his fingers along Severus jaw, ‘Do you want a family?’

‘Like you, I know the dangers, so no, plus I do not believe I would suit being a father. I deal with unruly children now, but like you I can walk away at the end of the day. We are very similar Harry, which surprised me when we first started this. I think this is a nice way to live our lives, just you and me, teachers and lovers.’

Harry smiled up at Severus, he was right, Harry knew it, this life suited him, Severus suited him. So even though it would always be just them, it worked for both men.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

During the Christmas break most of the students left Hogwarts to enjoy their holiday’s with their families, only the orphan students remained, which right now was around twenty, but they knew that in years to come that number will increase.

Harry received a letter from Minerva asking for him to go to her office. As he reached the gargoyles Severus approached.

‘So we both were summoned.’

‘Yeah, seems like it,’ Harry sighed but gave the password.

Severus and Harry looked at each other before the stepped into the office, ‘Take a seat.’

Severus and Harry sat, ‘Is there a problem Minerva?’ 

‘I am not sure if it will become a problem,’ Minerva’s stern face stared at both her teachers then she smiled, ‘Just make sure that no student picks up on your…relationship. Now I should tell you that it is not against the rules for staff to start a relationship, just that you do not show it in front of the students.’

‘How did you figure it out?’ Harry’s voice as barely a whisper.

‘A few charms lets the head know when a staff member is having sex. Originally it was designed to make sure that a student wasn’t involved,’ Minerva pointed to a silver instrument, ‘One that belonged to Albus.’

Harry looked up at Albus Dumbledore’s portrait to see his old mentor smiling down at him, with his usual twinkle in his eye.

‘You were always a sneaky man sir.’

‘Yes, I was, but luckily this time it was adults and staff, not a student with a staff member.’

‘We are keeping it private Minerva. As I’m sure you know, both Harry and I are private men, so naturally our personal life will always be kept behind closed doors.’

‘Yes, I know you are both very private men, as I said, it is not against the rules. I just decided it was time you realise that I knew about this. Now I will not bring this up again, what you do in your spare time and behind closed doors does not concern me. Now to the other reason for calling you both here, I received a visit from the minister early this morning, about the second of May.’

Severus and Minerva glanced at Harry who paled, ‘What did the minister say?’ Severus asked but his eyes remained on Harry.

‘A memorial ball will be held here on that night as here it where the war ended. Naturally only invited guests will be allowed in, which means everyone that helped fight that night or before, in secret as some did. Awards will be handed out, along with memorial pins to relatives of anyone that lost their lives in the fight against Voldemort and his death eaters,’ Minerva kept staring at Harry just like Severus, ‘Harry.’

Harry took a deep breath then looked up, ‘I expected something, I just wasn’t sure what would be involved.’

‘The memorial pins will be named after you, so you will receive your mother’s, father’s and Sirius’s pins first. The minister asked if a plaque with a picture of everyone that died be named after Sirius or Sirius, your father and Remus.’

‘The marauders,’ Harry saw the slight nod from the headmistress, ‘I think they’d like that. So everyone that died will have a pin given to a family member, like Teddy for his parents?’

‘Yes, George will receive Fred’s, Molly will receive two, for Fabian and Gideon. Aberforth was asked about Albus, but he declined since they did not care for one another. I made a suggestion and the minister agreed with me, Severus, you will receive the pin for Albus.’

‘I cared for you deeply Severus, I would be honoured if you accept my pin.’

Severus stared up at the man he killed, even though it was asked of him, he still hated the fact he did it.

‘It will be my honour to accept your pin Albus, for our friendship.’

‘The minister knows this will be a difficult night, so after the awards and speeches, he believes a celebration should kick off, a celebration of life, that we survived. So apart from dinner, there will be a band and dancing. Now Harry, he has requested your presence as he wishes to discuss something about the celebration with you. I have no idea what that is, so he is expecting you tomorrow morning at ten.’

‘I hope he doesn’t want to call it after me or anything.’

‘I do not know, I suppose you will find out when you speak with him. But Kingsley knows you very well Harry, he would know you would not like that. Now why don’t you head back to your rooms for a drink, I believe you both could use one.’

‘I believe you’re right,’ Severus stood then waited for Harry, the two men left. Even though neither spoke they just headed straight for Severus’ room where he poured them both a drink, ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m not sure, I have expected to hear about some type of memorial, I just never expected it to be held here.’

‘Apart from the fact it did end here Harry, the staff and most of the older students were involved that night. It would be difficult to hold the memorial anywhere else but here.’

‘True, I never thought of that. I wonder how they will organise the arrival of the guests. The wards will have to be lowered which means others could sneak in.’

‘I would say Minerva will work with the minister to enchant a fireplace here in the castle, that only someone on the guest list will be able to floo in. If they do not have their fireplaces connected to the floo network then they might work on one from the ministry. Then all anyone has to do is apparate there, floo here.’

‘Yeah, sounds good,’ Harry sipped his drink, ‘Like with Halloween, I prefer to spend it alone, to remember. I would have liked to do the same for that night.’

‘Once this one is done then you can. Do you know I usually spend a few hours alone on Halloween, to remember your mother.’

‘It occurred to me after seeing your memories that you would do something on that night,’ Harry looked up at his lover, ‘Next Halloween I want to visit their graves.’

‘I have thought of visiting, before we became friends so I was not sure how you would feel about that.’

‘She was your friend Sev, it’s fine with me and if it’s something you want to do then you should. Would you like to go with me one weekend?’

‘I would like that, I would like to ask Lily if she can forgive me, not just for our fight but for taking her son’s innocence.’

‘From what I found out about my mother, all she would want is that you care about me. I know a lot of people went on about the age difference between Remus and Tonks, but age doesn’t come into it. You’ve said the same thing I have, I do feel older, a lot older. I look around at the students and feel ancient sometimes. I know I’m young, but my soul feels old, I don’t connect with the ones my age, not anymore. You and I might have an age gap but we do fit very well, more than I thought we would.’

‘We do, but I believe you are right about Lily, she would only care how you were treated. I believe I would pass any test she would set up if she was alive today.’

‘You would pass her Sev, but end up hexed by my father, godfather and Remus, if they could get passed me that is. I’m worried about something Sev.’

‘Tell me.’

‘That night, I don’t want to break down in front of anyone let alone my students, I don’t think that would look good.’

‘If you did I believe everyone would understand. Think of this, a lot of people will break down, they will be remembering someone they lost and it will be a year or more in some cases. I’m sure you will pull yourself together, you’ve done it before, you will again. But beside being with the staff I will be beside you. We might not show our relationship Harry, but we can be there for each other to give each the strength we need to get through it.’

Harry nodded then put his head against Severus’s shoulder, ‘I will need your strength, but I will give you mine as well.’

The two men fell silent as they both got lost in thoughts of the ones they loved. That is one thing that these two very different men had in common, they both lost Lily Evans Potter. The memorial will be the night to remember not only her and thank her for her sacrifice, but for thank everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry strolled confidently through the ministry of magic even though he knew all eyes were on him. He got to the minister’s office where he was shown straight in.

‘I know this will be a difficult night for you Harry, but I hope it will not be too hard.’

‘Like a lot of people minister, that night will be but we can pay tribute to those who are no longer with us.’

‘Yes, exactly, the ones that are no longer with us should be thanked for their ultimate sacrifice. Now as I’m sure Minerva explained the memorial pin will be named after you. I did not decide this just because we’re friends. I had my staff question everyone about the name for the memorial pin, it was unanimous, everyone believed it should be named after you. Not just for killing Voldemort, but for what you went through all those years to be able to finish him that night. So many said that you could have turned your back on this world, you could have turned hard, you could have turned dark, but you never did. Not many grown witches or wizards could have gone through what you did and come away with your heart and mind intact.’

‘Those first few weeks after, I did a lot of thinking about that, even though I had a rotten childhood, from the time I came to Hogwarts I had a lot of good people around me. Kids take on the beliefs of their parents or traits, I never did with the muggles, but I did with the staff of Hogwarts, with the DA, with my friends. I’m sure you noticed at order meetings how quiet I was, well, I would watch all of you and hoped I could be half as good as you were. That no matter the danger, you would do the right thing and that’s what I wanted, to do the right thing. So even though I hate the attention I get, I am honour that it will be named after me. But I love the fact you want to call the memorial after The Marauders.’

‘Yes, when I mentioned it Minerva did say it would not just be for Sirius, but for the friendship of those men who gave the ultimate sacrifice, to keep the chosen one alive. Now, yes there will be awards and speeches, but no, I do not expect a speech from you as I knew you would refuse. There is something I am trying to work on though, which does involve you, some way that everyone can see that Harry Potter is not just the one to kill Voldemort, but a normal young man. I have not come up with anything yet, but they should see you as just Harry, as you’ve said so many times. But it’s also a way to pay our respects to you for what you did. I have been asked to do many things, some sounded interesting, one seemed to get asked a lot, but I believe it would be too hard for everyone.’

‘Oh blimey, what?’

‘Some suggested we play memories of what took place, different memories to show different perspectives. But no, it would be too painful for those that lost someone. So my young friend, we need to find a way to show that you are just Harry, a normal young man that just happened to be the saviour.’

Harry stared at Kingsley for a minute, an idea forming in his mind. He wasn’t sure about the attention it would give him but it could be a way to show a part of his life and show that he was just like everyone else. So he put forth his idea to the minister who believed it was a wonderful idea and it would also pay tribute to a wonderful and brave woman. So Harry and Kingsley organised that but they both agreed that this part of the memorial will be kept secret, until the night.

 

As the day to the memorial ball came closer Harry became quieter, but also more anxious. Severus knew this night would be hard on Harry but he also knew Harry wasn’t telling him something, something that the minister had planned for the night, something that involved Harry.

The staff, the house elves along with some of the older students were making sure the castle was cleaned and grounds were decorated. The outside was tidied as well as that’s where the memorial was to be held. A stage had been erected and chairs lined the lawns ready for the guests. The headmistress and the minister had in fact enchanted three fireplaces inside the castle and one at the ministry. The invited guests could floo directly from their homes or apparate to the ministry and floo to Hogwarts from there. 

By lunch time on the day, aurors were stationed at the three fireplaces inside Hogwarts and the staff knew that two more aurors were standing at the fireplace in the ministry.

The staff had spoken with the students the day before, making sure they understood how important the memorial ball was. The headmistress had stressed that the students had to behave or they would face expulsion from Hogwarts. No one wanted to disrupt this night.

The first part of the memorial was a sombre affair, the minister for magic made a heartfelt speech before the Harry Potter memorial pin was given to all that lost a family member. The first three pins went to Harry Potter for his mother, father and godfather, after that names were called so every person who lost a loved one received the pin. Many had been surprised when Severus Snape had been presented with Albus Dumbledore’s pin. Reporters asked Aberforth Dumbledore why he was not presented with his brother’s pin, he told the truth, the brothers did not have a close relationship, where Severus and Albus were very close.

Once the wards of order of merlin: first class, second class and third class were handed out, a dance floor had appeared, the chairs were scattered around the ground, but the tables had also appeared ready for dinner which was to happen first before the celebration of life concert began.

‘Harry, you need to eat,’ Severus said.

‘Just nervous Severus, I still have one thing to do tonight,’ Harry looked up at his lover, ‘The minister and I believe it will be nice but it will also be hard, on me, you and probably others.’

‘I’m not sure I want to know, but try and eat, even if it’s just a small amount.’

‘I’ll eat after Severus, I promise, my stomach wouldn’t take food right now.’

‘Alright, well I believe I am about to find out why you are so nervous.’

Everyone looked towards the stage where the minister and the band appeared, along with a large screen hanging just above the heads of the band.

‘We have one more tribute to pay tonight before we begin our celebration. As all of you know part of the reason that Harry Potter was able to survive that Halloween night of ninety eighty one was due to his mother’s love, a love which gave him a protection, which allowed him to survive. So this tribute is to show just a small bit of that love, but also to show that Harry Potter might be the-boy-who-lived, thanks to his mother, but he is also just Harry as he tells everyone. Harry Potter never wanted to be thought of as a hero, all he wanted was to be like his friends, well, we all know that never happened. So Harry would you please join me on stage?’

All eyes turned to Harry as he walked between the tables then stepped up on the stage to join the minister.

‘We are about to see a young man who is just like everyone else, but also to see just what Lily Evans Potter was like in regards to her son, the one she died trying to save. Harry, it’s all yours.’

Harry nodded, blew out a huge breath before facing the crowd, ‘What you are about to see is a memory my godfather left me. He realised that there was a good chance he would die before the war finished. Sirius Black as most of you know was best friends with my father, but due to some unpleasant circumstances we never did get to see each other very often. Sirius decided to leave me memories of his time with my parents, just so I could see a bit of their lives. This one is for my mother and a way for me to pay a tribute to a woman who was willing to die to save her son. I’ll apologise now if I don’t make it to the end, but I’m sure you will understand.’ 

Harry sat at the piano, he looked up at the screen, then flicked his wand before he started playing. To everyone’s surprise or shock Harry sang along with his mother who was singing to Harry as a baby in her arms.

By the end of the song Harry’s voice did break and everyone got to see the tears that had started to fall down his face. But as everyone looked around they realised that not only was Harry Potter crying for his mother, but so many in the crowd were crying for Harry, for the loss of his mother, for the destruction one man did to this family. They were also crying for all the families that had been destroyed by one man. 

As Lily finished singing to her angel, her son Harry, she looked up as if she was gazing out at the crowd, she smiled, a bright beautiful smile. Harry blew a kiss to his mother before he stepped off the stage and walked between the applauding crowd who were all on their feet. All Harry could do was nod before taking his seat beside Severus who was still gazing up at the screen, at the woman who had once been his best friend.

The two men sat in listening to the applause and saw the tears from many that were applauding, but all they could do was continue to gaze up at the screen that was filled with the smile of Lily Evans-Potter.

The end:


End file.
